


I can't believe you're mine- Ambi

by AnDimAcK_cRaCk



Series: Andi Mack ship Oneshots [7]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Crushes, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbian Amber (Andi Mack), October, Pansexual Andi Mack, relationship, you're mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDimAcK_cRaCk/pseuds/AnDimAcK_cRaCk
Summary: Andi and Amber spend an afternoon together and feelings are confessed





	I can't believe you're mine- Ambi

**Andi's POV **

It was a glorious colourful autumn this year. Amber and I had been walking around spending the day together where I had spontaneously come out to her not intentional but she was really cool about me being pan. We passed by a coffee shop she giggled and said to me 

"Come on lets be basic teenage girls and some pumpkin spice"

Now I don't usually like coffee but she was so happy and excited so I went along with it. We bought it and went back into the autumn air my cheeks turned red so I brought the coffee cups to my lips Amber looked into my eyes while I tried it. It was the best thing I ever tasted

"Wow that's amazing"

"I know right"

She grabbed my hand as we steered in the direction of a park. My hand was tingling as she held it it made me feel warmer than the drink. once we got to the park she let go and I frowned at the loss of contact. As we walked through with our drinks a light drizzle started to fall. She pulled an umbrella out her bag and I just pulled my hood over my head and hunched my shoulders forward.

"Don't be silly Andi" She pulled me under the umbrella laughing I laughed with her I couldn't help it her smile laugh everything was so infectious. We walked for a little while longer it was beautiful a quite road no distractions with leaves of all different colours on the ground beneath our feet. The sun came out and Amber pulled me to sit on a bench she beamed down at me I could only gaze back adoringly at her.

"So pandi..." She began. I knew this tone of voice it was dangerous. 

"Who do you like?" She whispered and I looked away. I wanted to say 'You, You a thousand times you.' 

Instead I looked at my coffee cup and shrugged 

"If I tell you who like will you tell me?" She said with a cautious smile

"Okay" I said

"The person I like... It's you" She said in an almost embarrassed.

I dropped my drink she laughed lightly

"I've been wanting to tell you for a while though. I'm a lesbian I used Jonah to help suppress the feeling I know you're probably not interested in me but I-" I put a hand over her mouth 

She looks at me in surprise I take a deep breath "Amber I-" My voice catches in my throat 

She moves my hand from my mouth, leans in a tiny bit closer "What is it?" She asks, looking concerned.

Because I can't seem to form the words I tell her how I feel the only way I can.

Before I can lose my courage I lean forward pressing my lips against hers. After her momentary shock fades she kisses me back; As her lips move against mine it's like fire in my veins. Her hands gently cup my face as mine timidly grab her by the waist, running her tongue against my lips and making me moan. 'I can't believe this is happening. We finally break apart and we're both completely breathless. She tilts her head so our foreheads are touching.

"Wow." She whispers I nod in reply

"Andi- so, does this mean..." She stammers. This is the first time I've ever seen Amber lost for words. I feel a bit proud of myself

Finally I grab her hands bringing her closer to me "Amber" I say "Will you be my girlfriend?" 

She squeals jumping up and down in a way I always thought was simply adorable but was never able to tell her so I tell her now. 

"You're adorable" 

I've never seen Amber blush before either but she does and pulls me into a hug and I rest my head on her shoulder 

"So is that a yes?" I whisper against her skin, and she giggles grabbing my hands and spinning me around. 

"Of course that's a yes silly" she laughs 

"Good" I say "Because now I can do this again" 

I press my lips to hers and it's like everything else in the world fades, Over and over I keep thinking 

_I can't believe you're mine _

**Author's Note:**

> I love ambi they are soft lesbians


End file.
